


Captured

by x1900l



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 18:35:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19183411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x1900l/pseuds/x1900l
Summary: 一个求文帖的应求文：还是处子但支配的Spock。我真正真正想看的是火辣的OOXX，关于没经验的Spock就只是扑倒Jim，探索并找出怎样感觉爽还有怎么让Jim颤抖，然后Jim想换位的时候变得极其暴躁。





	Captured

作者：kyliselle  
配对：Spock/Kirk  
分级：NC-17  
背景：ST AOS  
警告：轻微的力量炫耀；支配！Spock；舔X；半推半就  
授权请求：无授权 作者很久之前就消失无踪了 估计很难要到 

原文链接：http://kyliselle.livejournal.com/3040.html?view=1656544#t1656544

俘虏

 

PART I.

 

“舰长，我能被允许提出一个不是跟进取号的运行密切相关的疑问吗？”

Kirk咧嘴笑，现在习惯了，经过三个月来熟悉Spock古怪、迷人的说法方式。“当然，”他亲切的说，同时把他的皇后移到安全的位置，远离Spock的骑士。“我跟你说过了，你可以问任何问题。朋友就是为这而存在的。”实际上，Kirk很高兴Spock带着他所有那些关于人类行为的疯狂问题来找他。这意味着Spock信任他。

Spock点头。“很好，那么。”他用他的骑士追击Kirk的皇后，威胁着她的背后。“在床上很厉害，是什么意思。”

Kirk目瞪口呆。“啥？”

Spock坦率的直面他的目光。“今天我无意中从两个女性船员那里听到这个表达方式。我希望确认自己弄清楚了它的意思。”

好吧，见鬼。不是说Kirk没兴趣跟Spock谈论性——因为，噢，是的，他很感兴趣——但Spock成为把这提出来的人却完全出乎他的意料。Kirk伸手去够他的皇后，把她从Spock骑士的执着追击下拿开，然后试着组织合适的语言。“那么……呃……”

“你确实对我说过我可以问你任何事，舰长。”

该死。Spock看起来那么无辜。他很可爱，真的，因为他贪婪的好奇心。好奇得像只尖耳朵猫，这就是Spock。Kirk深吸一口气把他的尴尬甩开。“而你的确可以。在床上很厉害的意思是从，呣，性爱的角度说很有技巧。善于做爱。你知道的，善于取悦你的性伴侣，并且让他们得到性爱的愉悦。”

Spock挑起一边眉毛。“有意思。这就是我之前以为的那个含义。”棋盘上，他再次追赶Kirk的皇后。他今晚让Kirk不断逃跑，但感觉不错。“我是否可以再提出一个疑问？”

“当然。还有别再追着我的皇后，你得不到她的，”Kirk说，又一次把她挪到安全位置。Spock很快就要把他的皇后逼到角落了，如果Kirk不小心点的话。

“我想拥有你……皇后的所有权。”Spock也再次移动他的骑士一门心思狩猎Kirk的皇后。“我的第二个疑问是，我想了解你自己是否在床上很厉害。”

“呃。”Kirk愣住了，他的手停在伸向棋盘的中途。“呃……”快下去小子，他对他的老二说，那家伙似乎认为Spock的问题也许真的会导致某些动作。就好像Kirk会真有那么幸运似的。“这个，呃……我从来没听到过任何抱怨，”他开玩笑的说，一边在棋盘上为他的皇后寻找一个安全的位置。

“那不是我问的问题。虚假的谦逊是没有必要的，舰长。” 

“是的。好吧，那……那么，嗯，我……呃……”Kirk吞咽了一下。“我试图，”他终于说了出来。“我希望认为自己是成功的。但你得去问其他人——那些女孩们，或者男孩们，或者外星人们——他们的意见。” 

“有趣，”Spock说，然后又加了一句，“你的皇后将无法逃脱被我俘虏的命运，舰长。”

Kirk眯起眼睛瞪了Spock一眼，然后目光又回到棋盘上寻找安全的棋步。“你为什么想知道？”他问道，慌了神，把他的皇后移到棋盘上一个他认为安全的方格里。 

“因为我想进行我的第一次性接触，而我渴望选择一个在床上厉害的伙伴。”

Kirk石化了。

Spock平静的看着他。

“你——你想——你想跟我做爱？”Kirk不可置信的问道。

“怎么呢，是的，舰长，”Spock说，无辜的眨着眼睛。“谢谢你的邀请。”

“我——”

Spock拿起他的骑士。“现在是个让人满意的时间吗？毕竟，我们的休息时间才刚刚开始。”

“好吧——”

“绝妙。噢，还有舰长？”Spock从Kirk选择的终究*不*那么*安全的位置俘虏Kirk的皇后时说。“你的皇后属于我了。”

*****

几秒钟之后，Kirk发现自己背朝下被按在Spock的床上，一个炙热、沉重的身体压在他身上。 

“我知道人类用他们的嘴亲吻。我这么做过很多次。”

“是的，我们——嗯呣！”Kirk说，语句被Spock贴上来的热辣嘴唇给打断。意识到这是真的发生了，而他最好充分利用，Kirk激烈的回吻过去，他的手立刻伸向Spock的耳朵。

Spock断开了这个吻，但并没有移开。“你想触碰我的耳朵？”

Kirk的手指勾勒着尖尖的顶部。“是啊，我第一次看到你就想这样做得要死，”他承认道。

“这对我来说是可以接受的。你身体上有许多我想触碰的地方。你从审美角度相当让人愉悦。”Spock凑上前再次吻上Kirk,他的手往上来捧住Kirk的脸，而他的舌头滑到Kirk嘴里。

不知道是Spock嘴唇的热度，还是Spock抚摸他脸的双手的原因，Kirk不知道，但他发现自己融化在这个吻里。“是的，”Spock喃喃道。“很好。”

Kirk眨了眨眼睛。“不对，等等，”他说，强迫自己找回自控。“让我向你演示。你之前没有做过，我来引导，我会让你感觉很好的。”然后他向上推，想把Spock翻过来让他背部朝下。

但他根本做不到。因为Spock拒绝让步。Kirk推着，开始的时候很温柔，但很快他便使尽全身力气来让那个瓦肯人翻过去。“Spock？”等到Spock不想让Kirk有超过坐起来以外的动作的意图十分明显的时候，他问道。“你在干什么呢？”

“我不希望由你引导。”Spock漫不经心的抓住Kirk的手。“我想自己开始对你的身体和你性偏好的探索。”他把Kirk的双手移过头顶。“我对性偏好相当感兴趣，尤其是你的。” 

Kirk实验性的试图把手从压制他的手中拔出来。Spock挑起一边眉毛。“你的挣扎不合逻辑。你不可能挣脱。” 

“你知道吗，邪恶的监禁和束缚一般不是首次约会应该做的，”Kirk打着哈哈，有些不自在，因为Spock不妥协、激进的态度让他变得如此硬。

“我无法想象当我比你强壮三倍的时候为什么我会需要监禁。”

Spock对于他们外星人种族差异的小小提醒让Kirk猛吸了一口气。Spock弯下身子凑到Kirk耳边低声说。“我希望监禁你这个想法让你兴奋。”

Kirk的脸微微发红。“我这期待着一个羞红脸的处子呢。”

“不合逻辑。瓦肯人从不脸红。”他吻了吻Kirk的耳尖，然后用舌头扫过耳廓。“你的皮肤尝起来令人愉悦。我希望品尝更多。”他放开Kirk的手，然后又坐起身，抓住Kirk衣服的下摆往上拉。

Kirk知道他的意图，撑得足够高让Spock可以脱掉他的制服上衣和内衣。“Spock，”一旦袒胸露背，他便说。“我很过意不去啊。让我——”

Spock不由分说的把他按回床垫上。“你真是个异常麻烦的人类，”他说，用一只按在胸口上的火热的手将他钉住。“如果我希望得到你更顺从的行为，我是不是应该惩罚你？”

Kirk瞪大了眼睛。“惩罚我？当然不啦！我——事实上，等等。我们是在说哪种惩罚？”

“我建议你就按我希望的那样做，然后你就不必知道了。”Spock弯下身舔过Kirk的一个乳头。Kir打了个抖。“这是个让人愉快的反应。我想再次引起那样的反应。”

“尽管放马过……过来，”Kirk嘶声说，Spock正轻咬他的乳头。他的嘴太烫了！“你知道吗，如果你想要真正好的反应，”他希冀的开口，“你应该把你的嘴放到我的——噢！”Spock扭拧着他的乳头，没有用力到让他真的疼痛，但足够激起一波快感冲刷过Kirk的身体。

“Jim。”

“怎么了，Spock？”

“注意你的行为。”Spock低下头，舌头沿着Kirk腹部往下滑的时候，手覆上Kirk裤子上的凸起。

那只手隐藏着如此强大的力量。那只手实际上是用蛋蛋就控制住了Kirk。Kirk吞咽了一下。“是的，Spock。”

“屡教不改，”Spock咕哝道。他在Kirk腹部印上一吻的同时手拉开Kirk裤子的拉链。“尽管我确实计算过你因为不合时宜的骑士气概而不愿意把我们第一次接触的控制权完全交给我的几率有76.894%。”

“嘿！你计划了这些？而且我的骑士气概才没有不合时宜，你值得——噢，卧槽。”Kirk的嘴猛的闭上，眼睛往后翻，在Spock的嘴隔着薄薄的棉质内裤含住他阴茎的时候落回枕头上。

“你刚刚要说什么？”Spock一边拉下那条内裤让Kirk的阴茎暴露出来，一边看起来想谈话似的问道。

“你，呃……你值得被……嗯啊。”Kirk的话语因为Spock把他的老二吞进嘴里而化成了一声变调的呻吟。Spock把他全部含进去，他唇舌并用的刺激着Kirk的感官，直到最后一丝理智都离开了他的大脑。

然后突然的，Spock移开去。“Jim。”

“噢，不要停，不要停，不要停——”Kirk迷迷糊糊的说，试图往上挺动。

Spock单手轻而易举的压住他的屁股将他钉在床上。“我对束缚你毫无异议。实际上，我更倾向于享受它。”用他空着的那只手，他慢腾腾的撸着Kirk的老二。Kirk呻吟着。“但是，我希望你现在把控制权完全交给我。你同意吗？”

“不公平，”Kirk哀嚎。快感在堆积，在他的下腹部，但他知道Spock在他同意之前绝对不会让他高潮。“卑鄙、耍诈的瓦肯雏儿，你这样不公平——”

“接受，Jim。”Spock的声音听起来太过愉快。

Kirk被打败了。“好吧，好嘛，好啦，我都是你的了，”他保证道。

用半睁着的眼睛，Kirk觉得他看到Spock的眼睛因欲望而暗沉。“是的。”Spock喉咙深处低声说。“你是。”

就像棋盘上的一颗棋子，Kirk完全彻底的被俘虏了。

*****

 

PART II.

 

如果Kirk以为Spock会因为他把所有的权力都交出来而让他立刻高潮，那Kirk就错得太离谱了。 

Spock让他背朝下躺在床上，全裸。Spock，整整齐齐的穿着他的制服，自在的横躺在Kirk大腿上，正在给予Kirk应该是口活史上最长的一次口活，毫无愧意的把Kirk当成他的某项科学实验。“有意思。看起来你对舌头在你勃起上的刺激反应比我推测的更敏感。”

“我讨……讨厌你，”Kirk哭叫道，Spock的手握住Kirk老二根部时他声音一顿。“我太讨厌你了。”

“你说的是谎言。你相当喜欢我。”

Kirk因为这真相而呻吟，手捂住自己的眼睛。“我得停止对个心灵感应者说谎。”

“是的，你确实应该，”Spock认同的说。然后他做了些同时用上他嘴唇、舌头和喉咙后部的小动作。

Kirk无声的抽泣并从床上半坐起来。“该死，这太——”

一只手放在他胸口中央，Spock把他压了下去。“停止你的动作。”

“爱指手画脚的瓦肯人，”Kirk愤愤的嘀咕，但按他说的做了，在Spock的手掌下变得驯服。Spock又做了一次之前的那什么动作来奖励他服从的行为。“卧……卧槽，”Kirk结结巴巴的说，快感在鼠蹊处火辣、紧迫的堆积。他坚持不了多久了。

“我现在想看你高潮，”Spock对他说。“你可以开始。”

Kirk张开嘴打算告诉Spock进取号的舰长要高潮并不需要他大幅的许可——但发出的全部声音就是一声窒息似地呻吟，因为他的老二决定它见鬼的乐意听从Spock的命令，现在即将高潮，谢谢。高潮来袭的时候他屁股拱起，老二搏动，血液在耳朵里轰鸣，而世界变得一片炫白，接着是黑暗，然后微微泛着金光。

“有趣，”Kirk听到Spock说，仿佛从很远的地方传来。 

“嗯呣，”是Kirk能给出的所有回应。

“你产出的精子比我原先预期的少。”

Spock是不是打算把这写下来？Kirk透过他的睫毛偷瞄那科学家。“随你怎么说，Spock，”他嘟囔道，再次闭上眼睛。“到这来。”

“我在这里，舰长。我正斜倚在你大腿上。”

“到这里来，”Kirk咬着牙，睁开眼睛，两只手伸向Spock。“我还想玩你的耳朵。”

“一个最意想不到高潮附作用，”Spock观察着说，同时任由Kirk把他拉上去。Spock舒服的躺在Kirk的胸口，头搁在他自己交叠的手臂上。“看起来它让你更深情。”

“事实上，这在人类中是很常见的副作用。”Kirk用手指划过Spock耳朵尖尖的顶部。“我不敢相信你会让我这么做。” 

“我不会让其他任何人对我有这样的自由度。瓦肯人一般不允许这样随意的触碰，即便是性伴侣之间。但貌似我愿意纵容你的念想。这是最有趣的。” 

“我希望这意味着我是特别的。”该死，Kirk本打算用开玩笑的口气说。但它脱口而出，几乎是认真的。

Spock一根手指描摹过Kirk的眉毛，并没有回应。“我瓦肯的一半貌似相当被你吸引，”他最终说。“也许是因为你承认自己是我的。”

“我是被迫才说我是你的，”Kirk反驳，轻扯Spock的一只耳朵。“不管怎样啦，我只是你的小小性爱实验。你不想要我。”

“我不想要吗？”

Spock的声音里有某些让Kirk颤抖的东西。他开始意识到压进他臀瓣的硬物。“你应该让我搞定这个，”他说着，向上挺向Spock。 

Spock因为Kirk的屁股擦过他的老二呼吸一窒。“你接受服从了，”他提醒Kirk，眼睛深沉而无法解读。

“是的，但那是前戏——口活，”Kirk露出他知道很可爱的笑容说。“新一轮，新规矩，对吧？”

Spock挑起眉毛。“你企图跟我调情让我改变规则从而给你更多的控制权。”

Kirk试着表现出受伤的样子。“我才不会这样诱导你！”

“你绝壁会这样。”Spock，至少，看起来隐约被Kirk逗乐了。“你的计划适得其反。”

“适得其反？” 

“按你的期望，我发现你的调情既可爱又有魅力。但我改变规则的几率更小了。人类这样可爱、淘气的行为只会进一步刺激我支配你的欲望。”

Kirk瞪大双眼。“但——” 

Spock用一个热辣的吻打断了他，让他的头仿佛在旋转。“关于瓦肯人的性偏好你还有很多要学的，舰长。”

Kirk随着Spock坐起身被突然拉了起来。一个流畅、迅速的动作，Spock往后靠坐，并把他拉到他大腿上，Kirk的腿跨在Spock腿的两侧。突如其来的动作让Kirk的胃一紧，然后他本能的抱住Spock的肩膀维持平衡。

Spock的手臂牢牢环住他的腰。“我不会让你摔下去的，Jim，”他安抚道。

Kirk立刻放开了Spock的脖子。“你可能会，”他别扭的说，因为自己那样抓住Spock而尴尬。

“不。”Spock看起来真的被冒犯到了。“我绝不会。”

“我比看起来的要重。” 

“你的体重对我来说是微不足道的。” 

“讨厌的瓦肯力量。”Kirk开始真正意识到他腰部皮肤上的火热的手掌，顿时觉得更加裸露了。“你有没有，呃……打算今晚上某个时候脱掉衣服，还是就把我当成你的裸体性爱小奴隶？”

Spock把头偏向一边。“两个建议都有其可取之处，”他完全不带一丝玩笑的说。一只手向下滑去覆上Kirk的光屁股，让Kirk猛吸了口气。“你这次愿意发展成性爱关系吗？”

Kirk眨了眨眼睛。“你意思是说你想上我？”他分辨道，因为徘徊在他屁股上，不时抚摸或揉捏，意图探索的手而分心。

“我想这就是我所说的。”Spock的手指往下插进Kirk的臀缝里。在他能控制以前，Kirk僵住了。Spock停了下来。“你之前跟别的男性进行过性交吗？”

噢，操。Kirk开始脸红。该死的，他讨厌脸红。“我……是的，”他说，知道自己的脸颊正变得粉红。他屁股上的手占有性的捏紧了。并不痛，但惊讶让Kirk叫了出来。“这是为了什么啊？更多我不知道的邪恶瓦肯性偏好？”

“你为什么脸红？”Spock问，无视Kirk的问题。

“这只是……好吧，那是好几个月之前的事了，”Kirk说，感觉脸滚烫又刺痛。“而且如果我和一个男人，我一般都不做……接受的一方。”

“我明白了。”Spock的另一只手加入进来，抚上Kirk的屁股，并把Kirk拉进他怀里紧贴着他。

一旦他们的胯部挨到一起，Kirk便意识到他的分身又硬了。它显然觉得服从Spock是个天煞的好主意。不是第一次了，Kirk想掐死自己的老二。但即便如此，这是Spock的第一次。他大概应该让Spock上。“但因为，你知道的，这是你的第一次，而且我说过我是你的并且服从之类的，”Kirk说，脸仍然红得不像话。“我会让你上。” 

Spock看起来乐了。“你会让我，”他重复道，显然觉得这个说法很有娱乐效果。

“是的，我会让你，”Kirk愤愤的说，无视了Spock的调笑。

“Jim。”Kirk疑惑的看着他，Spock揉捏他屁股的时候他忍不住摇晃。“就像这个说法一样可爱，你不会让我上。等我对你做完那些，你会求我。”

Kirk瞪大了双眼。“绝不会，”他大声说，忽略了他叛徒老二的抽动。

Spock吻上他的颈项，让Kirk颤抖。“我向你保证，如果我想，你会的。”

“我不会，而你不能强迫我。你只是个习惯得偿所望、被宠坏的大使的儿子。”Kirk说，无力的试图忽视在他脖子上划着圈圈的热辣舌头。“吹牛。”

Kirk感到Spock的嘴贴着他的脖子弯成一个笑容。他真切的怀疑以前有任何人说过Spock被宠坏。“按逻辑来说你才在吹牛，舰长。你才是那个接受服从又拒绝合作的人。”Spock轻吻着Kirk的耳尖。“然而，我发现，虽然是这样的不合逻辑，我确享受你的反抗。这让你变得甜蜜又温顺的时刻更令人愉悦。”

Kirk恼怒的眯起眼睛。“我会让你知道甜蜜、温顺的，”他气鼓鼓的说，手缠上Spock的脖子，想把那个瓦肯人亲到投降。 

但实际上，他发现他被摆成腹部朝下躺在床上，Spock火热，压迫感的身体贴着他的后背。“有趣，”Spock说，听起来有些讶异。“尽管我想念你吸引人的脸部面貌，我同样发现这边的景色有其可取之处。”

“你是在观察我的屁股吗？”Kirk问道，试着用四肢撑起来。

“是的，”Spock毫无愧意的回答，把Kirk压了回去。

Kirk暗自抓狂，尽管他硬了的分身压入床垫坚定的支持现在的状况。Spock几乎是在玩他，就像猫咪玩弄老鼠。“你觉得我只是供你玩耍的小小人类玩具，对吧？”

“瓦肯人不玩玩具。”Spock玩笑似地拍了他屁股一下以示训诫。

“混蛋。”Kirk依稀被惹恼了——Spock连正儿八经拍他的尊严都没给他。但之后高热的手掌摸上他的臀瓣，再接着更热的呼吸喷上他的皮肤，让他震惊的呆住。“你在干嘛？”

“我确定你已经知道舔X是什么意思，舰长。”

Kirk瞬间凝成雕塑。“等等，”他绝望的说。“等等——”滚烫的舌头扫过他的臀缝，Kirk发出一声最让人难为情的呜咽。“你不能——这不公平——”舔X是Kirk最毁灭性的性弱点之一；他从没让任何人这么做过，因为会让他陷入完全无助的状态。讨厌的读心者知道这个，他肯定知道。该死，Kirk大概会求他。“Spock，你不能这样，这太不公平了，你——噢，操，”他啜泣着，因为Spock的舌头舔过他然后进入了他。“我——噢，糟了。”

Kirk的身体接管之后，意识立刻忘记了反抗。他在Spock身下变得完全顺从，他唯一的动作只有弓起背部试图更多的接触到那根绝妙舌头。Spock滚烫的舌头开始加入他火热的手指，一连串赌咒的词语蹦出Kirk的嘴唇。“这样的言语，”Spock温柔的责备道，三根湿滑的手指插进Kirk体内。

Kirk之后会好奇润滑剂是哪儿来的，又一个臭骂Spock计划得井井有条的诱惑行为的理由。但，现在，他能做的只有喘息，“干我，Spock，求你，干我。”

“你真的确定吗？”Spock有条不紊的问，手指在Kirk体内扭转，并牢牢按压着他的前列腺。“之前你是那样坚持你不会求恳求。”

Kirk的喉咙发出一声嘶哑的哭叫。他已经走得太远甚至都意识不到Spock是在逗他了。“求你，”他哀求道，极度兴奋的快感让他只模模糊糊的知道自己在说什么。“Spock，求你，干我。我是你的，记得吗？你说过我是的。” 

那几根手指停了下来。然后Spock发出几乎像是咆哮的声音。手指消失了，而取代它们位置的是——噢。Spock滑进他身体的时候，Kirk的眼睛颤抖着闭上。他想起最近一次这样的痛感，但他现在感觉不到任何疼痛，只有迫切的需要和烧灼的欲望。他再次弓起身体，而Spock抱住他的屁股，把他拉扯成跪姿，以最大可能的进入他。

“操，”Kirk喘息着，Spock把他摆成完美的角度，于是每次抽插Spock的分身都能碾过那个爆发出白热快感冲击他全身的点。“Spock，我——”

Spock的手突然放到Kirk的脸上，几乎是不顾一切的摸索着他的额角和脸颊。Spock的声音粗糙、需索。“Jim——我——”

“好的，”Kirk迷蒙中好不容易呛出许可。

然后Spock进入了Kirk的思维，一次远超过基于他身体的侵入。Kirk哭叫出来，Spock的意识打开他、将他们的思想合二为一的时候快感几乎无法忍受。还有另一股不可思议的快感，一波他非常肯定不是他自己的令人畏惧的占有欲，然后Kirk高潮得如此强烈以致世界变成了一片黑暗。

*****

“Jim？” 

Kirk，正沉浸在世界上最完美的余韵里，依偎在Spock胸前并享受着它，眼睛不情愿的睁开一丝细缝。

“我希望询问高潮之后昏过去在人类中是否典型。”

Kirk闭上双眼。“自鸣得意的瓦肯人，”他嘟囔着说，再次把脸搁到Spock脖子旁边。

“这是个严肃的问题。”

“是的，没错。”温暖的手指在他头发里，玩着柔顺的发丝。他不太能聚集起力量对Spock明显的自我满足发火。“你知道这太棒了。我不会打击你的自尊。因为你会不思悔改的意图再次支配我。”

“我不会吗？”

Kirk隐隐的变得粉红。“闭嘴吧，”他咕哝道。“你怎么还不睡觉？”

“我正整理我的新知识，尤其是关于高潮对你们人类的影响。你现在甜蜜、温顺得像只驯服的塞拉兽。我预期这项知识将来会很有用。”

Kirk试着被惹怒。他失败了。那些话语只是太暖洋洋、太温柔让他发不出火来。“那我们还会做这个？”

“当然。”Spock听起来为这个问题而惊讶。“毕竟，你现在是我的了，Jim。”

Kirk在Spock颈侧笑起来。他喜欢Spock狡猾的幽默感还有他的小玩笑。因为Spock完全在开玩笑。

……他是吧？

*****

 

吃错药大副 慎入！！！

 

Part III.

 

*****

“Spock？”

Kirk得到的所有回应就是些瓦肯语的嘟囔。这对Kirk来说很容易听到，毕竟Spock就躺在他身上，沉重的身体把Kirk压进床垫里。

Kirk又戳了戳他。“Spock，我的班次三十分钟以后就开始了，我得冲个澡。”

Spock慢慢睁开眼睛。“我肯定作为舰长如果你迟到不会有任何问题。”

“嘿，怎么可能。迟到是不专业的，并且因为你还在某人的床上而迟到在我的星舰上将受到禁足于舱室的处罚。”

“禁足于舱室？”Spock慵懒的伸了个懒腰，但没有从Kirk身上移开。“我认为那是最可以接受的。舰长，为什么你不把我们两都禁足在舱室里？我肯定我们的行为最应当受到惩罚。”

“Spock！”Kirk骂道，推着他死沉的床伴。“你是被孢子感染了还是怎么的？我那个斯多亚学派、用绳命引用规章的大幅去哪了？”

“我向你保证，我仍然可以凭记忆引用所有星舰规章。”

“别混蛋了。”Kirk又推了下他。Spock拒绝让步。“你怎么这么见鬼的强壮啊？让我起来。”

“我不觉得我想这样做。”

“Spock，”Kirk警告的说。“你最好让我起来。”

Spock打了个哈欠。

“我是说真的。”

Spock再次闭上了眼睛。

“你——嗷！”Kirk一巴掌扇在Spock屁股上，又快又重。

Spock都懒得睁开眼睛。“我没法确认你这个动作的意图。那是意于惩罚吗，Jim?”

Kirk眯起眼睛。“你完全知道那是为了什么。”

“你打屁屁的企图是毫无作用的。”Spock挪了个位置，这样他的嘴唇便紧贴着Kirk的耳朵。“也许我应该演示正确的技巧。”

“你不会。”

Spock刷的睁开眼睛。

Kirk一颤，并凭借其突然爆发的肾上腺素从Spock身下挣扎出来。他以相当狼狈的姿势站到地上，火烧火燎的冲向他们的浴室。

*****

Kirk迅速冲了个澡，只剩十分钟让他捞点早餐。他走向餐厅，取了些炒鸡蛋，一个甜甜圈和吐司，加入McCoy那桌。“嘿，Bones。”

“早上好，Jim。”然后他一把抢走Kirk盘子里的甜甜圈。

“嘿，那甜甜圈有什么问题！”

“它对你无益，”McCoy说，掰开一块放进自己嘴里。

“你个骗子，你只是想吃我的甜甜圈。”

“照所说的做，Jimmy。”

“那是个中肯的建议，舰长。”

Kirk抬眼看到Spock坐到McCoy旁边的位子上，手里拿着个托盘。“好笑，”他讽刺的说。他手伸向McCoy的盘子抢回自己的甜甜圈块——然后轻抖了一下。这姿势的变化提醒了他的身体之前做过什么——或者更确切的说，Spock之前对他做过什么——前一晚。

“你正遭遇痛楚吗，Jim？”Spock问道，听起来真的很担心。

Kirk给了Spock一个他所知道最下流的表情。

MoCoy看起来迷惑了。“为什么你会痛？昨晚上干什么啦？”

给一个瓦肯人开苞，Kirk脑内想着要回答，只是为了看看Spock的反应。尽管有这想法，他还是选择了一个比较不会让他的首席医疗官心脏病发的回应。“我们下了棋。”

“这是正确的。并且我相信我完全俘虏了他的皇后。”

“嘿！”Kirk大声说，觉得自己的脸颊开始发烧。“你和你的尖耳朵就闭嘴吧。”

McCoy来回看着他们两。“我错过了什么吗？”

“没有，”Kirk和Spock异口同声的说，然后Kirk又暴躁的加了一句，“我也没有哪里痛。我很好。”

“你跟应对你情况负责的一方核对过吗？用人类的表达方式，”Spock凑上前把音量降到私密耳语的大小，“他们非常可能很想用轻吻治愈它。”

Kirk红得都快发紫了。

“我绝对错过了什么，”McCoy自娱自乐道。

“我——你——那不是重点，”Kirk结结巴巴的说，脸滚烫。“这——那不是该死的重点而且你知道，还有你再说类似的东西我会用吐司扔你。”

“温顺塞拉兽的状态如此转瞬即逝真是可惜。”

“你这是想搞得一脸黄油和麦子，瓦肯人。”

“我觉得要跟上你们两的思路太TM早了，”McCoy说，目标明确的把Kirk的手从他的吐司上拿开。“你们两今天都要传送去Betyrex星地表吗？”

“是的，”Kirk说。“我们应该很快就将进入轨道。最新报告里说有四个居民被在那儿殖民地狩猎的不知道什么生物所杀。”吃完早餐，他站起身。“我得去舰桥了。”他把手放在桌上并稍稍靠过去，进入Spock的私人空间。“还有，你别敢给我迟到，Spock，要不我会把你禁足在舱室里。就你一个人。”

Spock淡定的抿了口他的草本茶。

McCoy一脸怀疑。“Spock从不迟到。”

“Spock充满惊喜，”Kirk说，然后离开了。

*****

“舰长，”Spock淡淡的说，在他们站在传送室等待着被传送下去的时候。他的声音严肃。“你没有计划杀掉Betyrex星上的那只生物，对吧？”

“我不知道，”Kirk诚实的回答。“报告让它听起来相当危险。”

Spock对这回答看起来不太高兴。好吧，是以Spock的标准来说他看起来不高兴，这意味着他的眉毛有丁点皱起。Kirk有一种用吻抚平它们的冲动——然后立刻想踢自己一脚。“那真的有必要吗？”

“Spock，”Kirk开始说，然后犹豫了一下。Spock信赖的看着他，然后他眼里的某种东西意味着这对Spock来说很重要。Kirk知道瓦肯人厌恶无谓的杀戮——并且Spock已经见得太多。Kirk叹了口气，接着，就像个为瓦肯人神魂颠倒的痴汉，他妥协了。“我会看看我们是不是能救它。”

Spock精神一振。Kirk觉得这很可爱直到他意识到他真的觉得Spock可爱——就是头天晚上毫不留情把他舔X到完全服从的同一个瓦肯人。这可完全不酷。除非你问Kirk的老二，它已经因为记忆而半硬了，并且显然热衷于Kirk再次被Spock压在身下，最好是越快越好。

Kirk咬紧牙关，发誓之后要对他的老二进行一次深入的说教。

他和Spock，还有Chekov，Sulu以及两名安全官，传送了下去。该星球的执政官（Tsar*）——难道这个头衔没有让Chekov变成只欢乐的俄罗斯小兔子咩——在传送点等着他们。

“那只生物变得更加肆无忌惮，”在队伍走向不远处他房子的时候执政官解释说。Sulu和Chekov走在他旁边，Kirk和Spock殿后。“他现在都直接冲到镇子里来了，而且有侵略性和支配意识。当它想抓某人的时候，就直接闯进去带走他们。”

“好吧，”Kirk讽刺的说。“那么，我应该感觉宾至如归啊。”

“我猜你会的，舰长，鉴于你似乎非常享受与对你有侵略性和支配欲的外星生物相处。”

“我享受的是知道什么时候该把他们巨大、肥硕的外星嘴巴闭上的外星人。”

“但如果那个外星人闭上他的嘴巴，他怎么能有效的使用他火辣、湿润的外星舌头呢？”

Kirk的喉咙里发出一声窒息的闷响。

“我错过了什么吗？”执政官喊道。

“没有！”

又走了几步，Kirk压着嗓子嘶声说，“你真是个怪咖。我不敢相信我居然觉得你可爱过。”

“我发现你相当可爱，舰长。尤其是像现在这样炸毛的时候。”

Kirk猛甩过头瞪着Spock。“你居然敢。”

“我居然敢什么？”Spock貌似无辜的问。

“敢再觉得我可爱，”Kirk警告的说。“我现在知道你们瓦肯人对可爱的东西会干些什么了，你们这些尖耳朵恶魔。”

“但你就是可爱啊，Jim。非常。可爱。”

Spock眼里的某些闪光让Kirk紧张。他加快脚步，好赶上执政官和其他人，因为他肯定如果他紧跟着执政官Spock就不会扑倒他。

好吧，不管怎么说，几乎可以肯定啦。

当他们到达执政官家，执政官让他们待在大厅里，自己去找首席安全官。Kirk的安保人员守在门口，保持警戒，Sulu和Chekov坐在小沙发上。Kirk选择靠墙站着，手叉在胸前。Spock加入了他。Kirk毫不掩饰向他扔眼刀。“你知道吗，你一门心思的做出这样不知悔改的侵略性举动而你也许会发现你自己被我压倒了，”他耳语道。

“合理的发言，”Spock平静的说。

“你应该感到恐惧。”

“我肯定你觉得自己很可怕。”

“我确实是。”

“而且你的恐吓一丁点儿都不可爱。”

“没——你逗我玩呢，”Kirk意识到，抓狂了。

Spock表情一变，就像他好像在隐藏兴味。“有可能。”

“有任何与我有关的东西你不觉得可爱、不会让你想上我吗？”

Spock皱起眉头没有回答。

“嘿？”Kirk不耐烦的问。

“我在试着想出些什么，”Spock由衷的说。

Kirk眯起眼睛。“我可以上你，你知道的。”

“你当然可以，”Spock波澜不惊的说。

“你别一副居高临下的样子对我，”Kirk愤愤的说。“我能上你而且你会很享受。”

“就像你昨晚上一样享受。”

“我并没有享受——”Kirk用一声他的老二开始不同意他而发出的呻吟打断了自己的话。“我是个很赞的攻，”他暴躁的说，也许有点太大声，因为Sulu和Chekov都转向了他的方向。

“在说虾米呢，坚长？”

“呃……没什么，”Kirk立刻回答。他压低声音。“我确实是。去问Gary，或者Zack，要不Karl，还有——你刚是在对我咆哮？” 

Spock不看他。

“你个占有欲爆棚的小——”Kirk因为执政官和他卫队的归来而停住话头。

简报很简短。结论是那只被执政官描述成类似地球上的蜘蛛长成十英尺高的生物，刚刚在殖民地的另一端被发现了。Kirk提出带领他的队伍立刻去那边。

“也许我们应该分成两队，”执政官建议道。“你（们）的Spock先生还有安保人员可以跟我从前面进攻，同时你和你们其他人偷偷从后面包抄。”

Kirk讨厌在危险的情况下跟Spock分开，因为他喜欢随时关注那个瓦肯人——原因在于Spock是星际舰队里最好的大副，而不是Spock对他来说是特别的之类的。但他明白这个计划的价值。“这听起来可以接受。”

“Jim，”Spock插话道，听起来有点急切。“我必须不同意。我不认为我和你应该分开。”

“我知道，我也不想，”Kirk状似平静的说，满脑子都是Sulu和Chekov交换的心知肚明的表情。“但分成两队是有道理的，而你是带领另一队的最佳人选。你是这里最强壮最聪明的一个。”

Spock看起来像是想争辩，而Kirk叉起手。但不管前一晚在卧室里他们两是什么气氛，显然Spock尊重Kirk作为舰长的权威，不会反对他，尤其不会当着别人的面。“如你所愿，舰长。”

Kirk亲密的拍了拍他的手臂。“那好伙计，”他说。“我们出发。”

*****

结果现实是Kirk的队伍，本来应该偷偷绕到后面去的那队，最后直接冲到了那只怪物面前。

“噢，杀了我吧。”

“他就像——超大狼蛛！偶们俄罗斯都没有像这样的东西！”

“试着保持冷静，”Kirk飞快的说，保护性的站到Sulu和Chekov身前。

那蜘蛛在大约十码以外，并慢慢的向他们靠近，它的身体压得比它八条毛乎乎、每条至少都有十二英尺长的腿的弓起低。Kirk数了数八只两英尺高的眼睛和两片跟人一样大小钳子状的嘴状物，然后知道接下来几个月他的噩梦都应该是可以预计的了。

Kirk举起他的相位抢，他的手只有一点点发抖。“我要试试击昏它。”

“神马？”Sulu几乎是直接在Kirk右耳边大叫出来。“它是只十英尺高的蜘蛛。”

“我知道，我知道！”Kirk说，试着瞄准。“但Spock真的想活捉它，而不是杀了它。他是个和平主义者。”尤其是在床上。

“坚长，”Kirk左肩后面，Chekov听起来吓坏了。“它是炒鸡大，灰常有攻击性的蜘蛛。我说我们应该杀掉它。”

“建议记下了，少尉。你们两个，从这离开。”

“舰长，不——”

“是的，”Kirk坚持决定。他扭过头。“它太危险了。Sulu，带上Chekov赶紧跑。联系Spock然后告诉他情况。”

“坚长，Spock先生灰——”

“我说了快跑而且这是个命令。” 

“是的，长官！”Kirk感到他们温热的身体从自己身后消失了。他深吸一口气走上前，稳住相位枪，用另一只手将其设定为击昏。然后他朝那蜘蛛射击。

那只巨大的蛛形纲动物发出一声可怕的尖叫——噩梦的又一个素材，万岁——然后它开始蓄力。

在一团白色的网射向他之前，KirK只有足够的时间意识到他既没有击昏也没有伤到它， 反而只是把它给惹毛了。Kirk感觉到那黏糊和一阵无法抵挡的恶臭，像坏掉的鸡蛋——然后世界陷入了黑暗。

*****

Kirk在一个昏暗的地方醒来。空气潮湿，让Kirk觉得他在地下。他试着移动然后发现身体完全被包在那同一个白色，臭气熏天的网子里。他的双手双脚被白色的线缠住，只有头露在外面。这就像被卡在世界上最恐怖的睡袋里。又像变成了一个人形墨西哥卷。他正躺在感觉像是坚硬的岩石上，在远远的地方他能听到八条腿移动发出的刮擦声。

泥煤的。太赞了。

当他的眼睛适应过来，Kirk可以辨认出他身处一个巨大的地底洞穴，有一些网像扭曲的飘带，零星挂在岩石上。Kirk在缚住他的网里挣扎，看看是不是可以挣脱开或撕掉它。不幸的是——它强韧得像扭钢条。几个无用的动作之后，Kirk停止了抗争，头靠回冰凉的石头地面，费力的喘着气。他试着想出一个新计划——也许他可以靠着石头把网磨破——这时那恐怖的刮擦声越来越大。

那蜘蛛来找他了。

Kirk开始用尽全力挣扎，在地上扭动、卷曲，想爬走或者翻身还有其他的，任何事只要能逃开。但让他恐惧的是，蜘蛛在这个洞穴的远端出现了，全部八只巨大的眼睛聚焦在他身上，钳子状的嘴张开又闭上，发出一种Kirk觉得会用做地狱之门欢迎颂歌的声音。

而当那只蜘蛛缓缓朝他爬来，Kirk开始想人形墨西哥卷这个比喻太贴切都失去了安抚的作用，然后一声巨大的相位枪响，接着一束光正中蜘蛛的眼睛。

蜘蛛痛叫。Kirk转过头看到Spock站在洞穴的另一端，两只相位枪举在身前。他的心欢欣跳跃。“Spock！”Kirk在网的限制下扭过身体。“Spock，这里！”

那只蜘蛛，现在一只眼睛冒着烟，转向Kirk声音的方向。它再次向Kirk暴走，朝Spock挥舞着他的两只前腿以显示其地盘意识和攻击性，明显是在说没有谁能干扰我和我的墨西哥卷亲密接触。

用闪电一般的速度，毫不留情的效率，Spock击中了另外七只眼睛，然后又同时向它恐怖的嘴中央射出两道光束。蜘蛛向后飞起，背朝下翻倒，八只腿朝天，抽搐着。

“射击，就是现在！”Spock命令道。“在它再次攻击舰长之前杀了它！”

然后从Spock身后又传来四只相位枪的枪声和闪光。蜘蛛在六只相位枪的攻击下痉挛着——然后终于歇菜了。

Kirk高兴得都快哭出来。

Spock突然出现在他身边，跪在地上手伸向他。Kirk试图朝他蠕动过去。“孩子，见到你非常高兴，”Kirk由衷的说，头抬离地面。他知道自己被裹在这样的网子里看起来很可笑，但他好松了一口气都没心思在乎了。

温暖的瓦肯手掌抚摸着他的头和头发，每一英寸Kirk可以被触碰到的地方。“你受伤了吗？”

“我不这么认为。只是被捆住了。”Spock的手指在他的额角停留了一小会。Kirk感到脑海里极其轻微的接触，就像Spock需要接触来自己确认Kirk安好。看起来满足了，Spock伸手拼力拉扯困住Kirk的网。“你能把这网从我身上拉开吗？”

“很遗憾，我撕不开它。这需要McCoy医生的协助。”Spock的声音听起来有些失望。他用一种Kirk不应该觉得性感的力量把Kirk从地上抱起来圈进怀里。“从现在起，我将抱着你走。”

Kirk叹了口气。“我恐怕只能这样了。”他试着不要生闷气，Spock把他抱出洞穴的时候感觉有些怪怪的，其他人紧跟在他们身后。他伸长脖子越过Spock的肩膀看着蜘蛛的尸体。“你杀了它。”

“我确实是。”

“但我以为你想活捉它。”

“我改变了主意。”

“为啥？”

“……它威胁到你。”

“噢，”Kirk轻声说。

*****

McCoy用他存在医疗湾的某种工具才剪开困住他的网。之前Spock不情愿的离开去了舰桥，在McCoy向他保证Kirk没有受伤以后。“搞定了，”他在拉掉他身上最后一根线的时候说。“一个没有网子的舰长。”

“谢了，Bones，”Kirk感激的说，拉伸着四肢，为从蜘蛛纺紧身衣里出来和欢欣鼓舞。

“一开始到底是什么让你做出试图击昏它这种蠢事？”

“我是个瓦肯痴，”Kirk嘀咕。

“什么？”

“我是个白痴。”一个意思，真的。

McCoy用他的三录仪对Kirk又进行了一次扫描。“你的读数看起来很健康。但你得洗个澡。那网是用什么做的，粪肥吗？”

“我确定我不知道。”Kirk说。“去问我们的科学官。”

“那个每五分钟跑来这儿查看你一次的人？好吧，你没事了，所以他现在可以把你领回去，”McCoy说，移开好让Kirk能从生化床上跳下来。“告诉Spock我说你全是他的了。”

Kirk呻吟道。“你别也这样！”

“什么？”

“呃……没什么。”

*****

Kirk回到他的舱室洗了个酣畅淋漓的热水澡，把残留在身上的每一丝粘稠、恶心的网洗掉。完事之后，他用毛巾擦擦头发，然后把它围在腰上走回他的房间。

Spock已经在那儿了。

他舒服的坐在Kirk的办公椅上就像他属于Kirk的房间，好奇的检视着Kirk桌上的东西。远没有被惹恼，Kirk发现他有些喜欢。他喜欢Spock在他舱室里的样子，就像这降低了彼此的界限。想到那个爱管事的瓦肯人在任何他想的时候闯入Kirk的舱室对他的东西戳戳点点让他的内心感到奇怪的温暖。除了Bones没有人在Kirk身边如此自在过。Kirk可以习惯。

但他也绝不会大声承认。“你熟悉那个表达吗，好奇心杀死猫？”他问，看着Spock闻了闻Sulu给他的小盆栽所盛开的花朵。

Spock没有从他的花上移开视线。“一种精神状态不会致命。我建议你调查也许应该对你们地球猫科动物的死亡负有责任的其他可能性。”

Kirk哼了一声。

那声音让Spock转而看他——然后楞住了。“你没有穿衣服。”他观察道。

“呃，是的，”Kirk尴尬的说，因为Spock还目不转睛的看着他。“但鉴于这本来就是我的房间，我不认为这有什么不妥。”

Spock的目光从Kirk湿嗒嗒的头发一路扫到他的光脚丫子，然后又非常缓慢的往回移，徘徊在白色棉质毛巾下因为那专注的审视而有点变大的凸起上。

“我要拿点衣服，”Kirk说，以防万一他除了条毛巾啥也没穿在Spock让我想上Jim的事情的清单上。而且也许他还得告知他的老二：是的，他们想穿上衣服，因为：不 ，他们不想被Spock扑倒。

他往衣橱的方向走到一半时Spock喊道，“Jim？”

Kirk停住。他的名字从Spock嘴唇里说出来的声音奇怪的诱人。“怎么？”

“这有个貌似要跟我分享其结论的大个、黑色的球体在你桌上。”

Kirk忍不住他的笑意。“你真的正拿着我的神奇8号球（magic eight ball**）？”

“神奇？”

“就是——噢，像这样，让我给你演示，”Kirk说，想看Spock对像神奇8号球一样傻的东西好奇的渴望让他忘记了对衣服的需求。他溜到Spock身旁，后者还坐在Kirk的大办公椅里。Spock把那黑色的塑料球拿在手里然后充满兴趣的将它转过来。

“为什么它会说答案含糊，再试一次？”

“这是个非常古老的人类游戏，”Kirk解释道。“你问一个问题然后把它转过来，而它给你答案。给我，我会向你演示。”Kirk从Spock手里取过神奇8号球。“你能看到吗？”

“看不到。”Spock听起来有些失望。

Kirk一屁股坐在Spock大腿上并举起那个球。“那现在这样呢？”

“这是个更能让人接受的姿势。”

“很好，”Kirk热切的说。“现在我们问它一个问题，比如Jim Kirk有在小林丸号测试时作弊吗？”

Spock挑起眉。Kirk无视他摇了摇球。“我的消息来源说没有，”他得意洋洋的念道，把它给Spock看。“看到了吗？我从不作弊。”

“我怀疑一个塑料球获取消息来源的准确性。”

“别输不起，”Kirk骂道。“这些答案是完全正确的。”

“真的吗？”

“当然。”Kirk挪动了一下，几乎从Spock大腿上滑下来。Spock一只手迅速环住他的腰稳住。“谢啦，”他说，为将他安全搂住的温暖手臂道谢。他惬意的向后靠在Spock身上。“那现在你问它一个问题。”

“那好吧。”Spock清了清嗓子。“Jim Kirk希望Spock对他充满侵略性和支配欲吗？”

Kirk石化了。

然后当他突然意识到搂在他腰上的手臂并不只是为了安全，但其实也是个无法挣脱钢铁般的紧箍，Spock伸过空着的那只手随意的从Kirk手上拿过那个8号球。他摇了一次然后大声读出球上的显示。“迹象表明是。”

Kirk发出一声他死都不会承认的短促尖叫。Spock顺手把那8号球放在桌上。“有趣。我很高兴你向我保证过那些答案是完全准确的。”

然后突然一只火热的手掌捏住Kirk的后颈，执意将他拉进一个让他脑子眩晕充满索求的吻。Kirk忘我的倾身在这个吻里，让Spock把他拉近。“我可能发现了一种新的对水的鉴赏方式。”Spock分开亲吻去舔一滴流下Kirk脖子的唾液时调笑道。

Kirk颤抖着，自发的抬起头让Spock更舒服的接近他的脖子。“你做为一个昨晚上才破处的人非常自信。”

“我是个优异的学生以及学得特别快的学者。”

Spock的手还放在他的后颈上，而他的手臂仍然搂着Kirk的腰，Kirk感到没有Spock的允许他哪都去不了也完全不是错觉。那热辣的瓦肯舌头在Kirk脖子上正施展着什么魔法让他想融化在Spock怀里。但他抵抗着；该是Spock被给予些好时光了，因此Kirk将掌握主动无论他老二多大声的叫唤它不想要。“那么我打赌你今晚准备好了试着当下面那个。”

“否定的。”

Kirk暴躁的抽打压下他老二兴高采烈的反应。“别装作你不想试一试。我知道你对任何事都多么的好奇。”

“你是对的。”放在Kirk腰上的手开始探索他背部裸露的皮肤，就像是在勘察它的领地。“但我发现几乎失去你的冲击让我需要重置我的标记。”

热力在Kirk腹部搅动，但他硬是将其驱散。“那挺……”Kirk拒绝让自己承认Spock的保护欲有些火辣。“……怪异的。”

“对人类来说，也许。这是极其普遍的瓦肯行为。”Spock的吻一路向下，低下头舔过一个乳头。Kirk发抖。Spock的手往回移动放在Kirk腰窝曲线处，就是毛巾摇摇欲坠的挂在他屁屁上的地方。“我想采取主动。我想照顾你。”

Kirk才不会承认这听起来有多美妙。Spock的紧抱放松了一些，于是Kirk抓住这个机会，在Spock大腿上换了个姿势。他两只手诱惑的挂在Spock脖子上，然后用膝盖撑起身体在宽大的椅子里叉开坐在Spock大腿上。他垂下头对这Spock的耳朵沉声说。“换我来照顾你怎么样？”——

当Spock的双手滑上他的大腿，在毛巾下游移，Kirk意识到他的新姿势事实上是在让Spock占便宜已经太晚了。“但你已经对我交出了控制权，Jim。”

Spock的手碰到他屁股内侧时Kirk猛吸了口气。“那是昨晚。”

“我们没有对你的让步设定终结期限。”Spock一只手握住Kirk的屁股，另一只手把毛巾拉掉漫不经心的扔在地板上时说。

突然发现自己全裸跨坐在Spock身上让Kirk瞪大了双眼。他窘迫的发现因为Spock一再的主动行为他已经不止半硬了。但他还没有被打败，没有被Spock，也没有被他自己的蠢蛋欲望。他把自己的声音压低得沙哑，用他最诱人的卧室眼神凝视着Spock。

“新夜晚，新规则，Spo——见鬼！”Spock的手犀利的一巴掌甩上他屁股时他惊诧的扭动。“这是为了什么啊？”他厉声说，因为，同样让他极为光火还有，他的老二完全硬了。

“因为你试图诱惑我以逃避被扑倒。”

“我才没要——操！”

“这一下是因为说谎。”Spock的手指勾描过颤抖的皮肤。“你还想继续吗，Jim？”

Kirk红着脸选择不回答，不确定他那个叛徒老二是不是已经导致他暴露出他有多么享受这个。Spock突然站起身，把Kirk也一起抱了起来。Kirk两手缠住Spock的脖子，腿夹住他的腰。“你会学到我绝不会让你摔下去，”Spock把Kirk抱到床上去的时候安抚道。

Kirk喘着气，因为Spock把他们两都扔到床垫上，Kirk背朝下被Spock压住。Spock穿得整整齐齐的身体对Kirk赤裸皮肤的摩擦更突出了他的无助，而且奇怪的色情。他把Spock拉近，脸埋在Spock肩颈相交的凹陷处，知道试图隐藏Spock用几巴掌和一些粗鲁对待让他硬得发痛的勃起是无用的。“没有人打过我屁屁，”他朝Spock耳朵里说，他的脸就像Spock刚打过的皮肤一样刺痛、火辣辣。“是什么让你觉得你可以？”

“因为我是个读心者。”

“我不明白，”Kirk不确定的说，不想从躲藏的地方把脸移出来在房间明亮的灯下对上Spock的眼睛。

“灯光，15%，”Spock命令道。突然的昏暗像一个让人安心的斗篷，并且让这个房间有了一种超现实的感觉。Spock的嘴唇印上Kirk额角。“我可以感觉到你的念想。”

Kirk的喉咙突然变得干涩。“什么？”

“你的念想在你的脑海里，”Spock贴着他的额角低语。“你的欲求在你的血液里遨游。那种渴望你不会让自己感觉到，那些秘密你认知不了。这些东西你试图藏得如此之深以至于也许自己都不知道它们的存在。”

Kirk紧闭住眼睛，没有准备好应对Spock声音里的热度。Spock现在正吻着他的耳朵，用舌头探索着它圆润的弧度。“你是在跟我说你能看到我的臆想吗？”Kirk声音嘶哑的问。

“在现在这一刻，是的。”Spock的手放回Kirk大腿上，将它们抬起。这让Spock可以卡进Kirk的双腿之间，让他们的身体贴着彼此磨蹭，而他们的老二隔着Spock的裤子轻擦过对方的。Kirk舒服得溢出一声窒息的呻吟。“它们在你肌肤的每一寸上像我展开。它们挑逗着我，Jim，”——并且噢，操，现在Spock开始慢慢的向他挺动了——“他们炙烤着我的思想；烧灼着我的肉体。”

Kirk完全压抑不住呻吟。他们硬挺的老二抵着彼此滑动，他知道自己轻易就能只凭那种压迫感、摩擦还有Spock用低沉的声音诉说如此色情的东西而高潮。Kirk完全知道他自己臆想的对象是谁，在那些漫长、孤独、除了他的手以外没有任何人陪伴的夜晚。“你之前读过我的思想吗？”

“有一次，一个意外，在我们初次融合的过程中。我没有准备好应对你如此活跃的思维。那之后，我屏蔽了你的想法，以保护你的隐私，”Spock耳语着，屁股更用力的向下压，贴着Kirk的碾磨。“但已经太迟了。我知道的无法不知道。我以前从没有进行性交的渴望，但我发现我必须得拥有你。”

“什么——你看到了什么？”Kirk轻声问，因为Spock老二对他自己的每一次挤压而变得不可思议的硬。

作为回应，Spock两只手分别抓住Kirk的手腕，将它们拉伸举高，放在Kirk脑袋旁边，压进枕头。出于好奇，Kirk试着坐起来——只发现自己被按得牢牢的。Kirk大声的吞咽着因为自己欲望开始盖过尴尬。他幻想过Spock压住他操的次数多得都数不清了。“Spock？”

“我看到了这样，”Spock邪恶的说。他靠着Kirk的身体摇动他的屁股，让Kirk哀叫。“还有上千种变体。”

Kirk在他的捕捉者身下挣扎，试验着Spock的决心和力量。他无处可逃；Spock显然毫不留情的意图困住他，并且他足够强壮得让Kirk没法挣脱。色欲戳刺着Kirk，把他的窘迫赶到遥不可及的地方。

“我现在将不再屏蔽你，Jim。我想确切的知道你想要什么。”

Kirk听出了隐藏着的保证，还知道Spock的读心能力是他的安全词版本。“但你怎么样呢？”他问道，沉醉于Spock的精致容貌时挣扎着维持头脑清醒，把他从幻想的折磨中拉扯出来。如果Spock不赶紧停下，他会就这样高潮，射得Spock制服上到处都是。“你想要什么？”

Spock没有放过他。更过分的是，他弯下身把一个乳头咬进牙齿之间。Kirk的眼睛向后翻去。“取悦你，”Spock说，松开了那个乳头。“满足你的幻想。还有支配你。”他粗暴的舔过同一个乳头。“幸运的是我大概可以同时达成这三者。”

Kirk的胃因渴望而扭紧，然后他再次向上顶向Spock。以示向Spock投降，把他的身体和信任交到瓦肯人足以胜任的手上然后放手——Kirk想要得心都有些疼痛了。但Kirk怎么能承认呢？“我不能——”

Spock把Kirk的两只手腕移到一个手里。Kirk现在试着扭开——只发现Spock一只手就能像两只手一样容易的抓住他，然后在Spock刚空出来的手戳到他湿漉漉的乳头上捏拧它时差点射了出来。“我没有抵制我天性中的东西的打算，Jim。但装作这不是你想要的完全没有问题。”他揉搓着那个乳头，凸显出Kirk在他身下的脆弱和无助。“那不会让我停止。”

“该——该死。”Kirk嘟囔道。Spock说看到Kirk脑海里最阴暗的角落不是在开玩笑。Kirk绝不会交出控制权——但他期望它被从他那儿夺走。而Spock是他唯一可以信任其这样做的存在。

Spock突然拉开距离。“我想进入你。”他松开Kirk的手腕。“不要企图逃跑，”他边脱衣服边警告说。“我会看着你的。”

Kirk因为这隐含的威胁而吞咽了一下，然后决定欣赏Spock脱衣的景色而不是跳下床让Spock来抓他。我们可以把这个留到下次，他想，然后目不转睛的看着Spock褪下他的靴子和裤子。Spock的老二硬得跟石头一样了，这情景让Kirk的身体因期待而震颤。“那么你是想你要操我？”Kirk挑衅似地说，必须得紧抓住床单以防止自己翻过身四肢朝下的乞求Spock那么做。

“确实。就像我之前提到的，经过今天的事件，我有需要印下标记。

“什么？那只蜘蛛的事吗？”Kirk在Spock重新置于他腿间的时候问。裸露的肌肤相贴的感觉好得几乎让人无法承受。“我试过为你留着它，你知道的。你还在因为这个生我的气？”

一根滑溜的手指正挤进Kirk体内，Spock见鬼的总是从哪儿拿到的润滑剂？“是的，Jim。我还在因为那个生你的气。”

“你会惩罚我咩？”Kirk问，另外，不，他没有听起来满怀希望。尽管如果Spock熟悉他的幻想，他大概骗不过去。

Spock简直就是在逗弄他，用不紧不慢的速度抽出插入他的手指。“我正在考虑这个。”

“耶——我是说，别，别惩罚我，Spock！”Kirk赶紧纠正道。“我知道你因为你只能杀了它而生我气，但——”

Spock愣住了。“你以为我的愤怒是因为我得杀掉那只蜘蛛？”他的眉毛垂下扭成恼火的皱褶，而这是两根手指完全插入他之前Kirk得到的全部警告，让他惊喘一声。“不，Jim，”——然后，噢，现在Kirk被Spock强壮的手指好好的操了，而他扭动着、呜咽着，这感觉太好，让他可能已经扯坏了仍然紧抓在他手里的床单——“我对你生气是因为你没有必要的拿你的生命冒险。”

“什——什么？”Kirk向上弓起，头向后用力甩在枕头上。“但我有试着救你的蜘蛛！我以为那是你想要的？”

Spock的鼻孔扇张。他用手指按压Kirk的前列腺，让Kirk颤抖，说不出完整的话来。“我想你需要了解在人类轻视他们自己的生命的情况下瓦肯人会对他们的人类做些什么。

然后眨眼间，Spock把他翻了个身，肚子朝下。火热的瓦肯身体裹住Kirk，这时Kirk知道他又被困住了，被Spock沉重的身体钉在床上，这感觉挺不错的，就像一张温暖、保护性的毯子。Spock的胸膛紧紧压住Kirk的后背，而手指来到Kirk的前额。

有一种压迫感，Kirk能感觉到Spock硬挺的勃起滑进他体内。但放在他额角的手指施展着什么魔法，让Kirk的身体没有疼痛和紧张而是放松，只感到被插入的欣喜。

“你将再也不会把我的期望置于你自己生命之上。”

“但——”

Kirk被Spock强硬的插入打断。“Kroikah。你的生命对我来说比任何其他东西都重要。你会照顾好它的。”

“但你——”

“别争辩，Jim，”Spock警告道，然后再次插入，更用力的。Kirk抓住枕头维持平衡，并试图把自己愉悦的呻吟扼杀在里面。“记住我看过你最黑暗的臆想。你幻想过一些非常有创造力的惩罚。”

Kirk的喉咙里挤出一声像是被掐住的声响——然后他停止了争辩。

被夹在Spock强力的插入和床垫之间，他的老二随着Spock的每一个动作擦向床单，再加上这是，实质上是，一次因为他拿生命冒险的惩罚性爱的认知，Kirk毫无机会撑得更久。他剧烈地高潮，快感横扫而过，炙热、压倒一切。他的身体试着往上拱，但Spock低吼着把他压回去，那突如其来的动作更延长了Kirk的高潮。远远的，他听到Spock瓦肯语的咒骂，然后知道Spock也到了。

筋疲力尽的，Kirk摊在床垫上，喘着气。Spock的重量沉沉的压在他身上，但他不介意。他可以感觉到Spock的胸膛随着他的每次呼吸压向他的后背。他闭上了双眼。

当他感到Spock翻下来躺到他身边时都几乎是在打盹了。手伸过来把Kirk毫无反抗的身体拉进Spock怀里。“Spock？”Kirk挣扎着张开眼睛，不想抛下他的床伴。

“Shh。如果你想睡就睡吧，柔顺的小塞拉兽。”Spock说，他的声音充满调笑和温情。“你醒来的时候我会在这儿。”

Kirk乐滋滋的闭上眼睛。“你宠坏我了，”他嘀咕道，温顺、半睡半醒的依偎在Spock身边。“你破坏了我跟其他人睡的机会，你知道吗，”他大着舌头说，只模模糊糊的知道自己在说什么，他的舌头因睡意而松弛、倦怠。“读心能力、超人类的力量，温暖的身体——我怎么可能再跟其他任何人睡啊？”

Spock抚摸着他的头发。“我诚挚的反对这样。因为如果你这么做，我将不得不杀掉他们。”

Kirk睡意朦胧的笑了。说着他自己笑话的Spock真有趣。

他以前怎么就老是说瓦肯人不说笑话呢？

*****

 

Tsar*：沙皇，指独揽大权的人  
magic eight ball**：亚马逊上有在卖http://www.amazon.com/Mattel-30188-Magic-8-Ball/dp/B00001ZWV7

 

Part IV.

 

*****

等Kirk醒来，只剩他一个人躺在自己床上。

他对此没啥意见。很显然。见鬼的，这就是他喜欢的，事实上。Jim Kirk，一个人躺在他自己的床上，没有黏腻的肢体交缠。尤其不是跟万年攻瓦肯人。不，才不，现在这样才是Kirk想要的。

“电脑，Spock指挥官在哪？”

电脑机械的女性声音回答。“Spock指挥官在轮机室。”

又不是他在乎。他只是觉得一个舰长应该知道他的大副在哪。尽管因为某些原因他猛拍床旁边的呼叫键联系了轮机室。

“这里是Scott。”

“Scotty，Spock在你那儿吗？”

“是的。”

“舰长？”Spock的声音从通讯器里传来。“有什么问题吗？”

所以他确实在那。不可靠的小混蛋。他还居然有胆装作真的担心似的。“噢，完全没有问题，Spock先生，”Kirk用一种甜得发腻的声音说。“我只是好奇你在哪儿。但我肯定你一大早跑去轮机室是有非常重要的事情。我肯定你没有其他应该在的地方。”

“Jim，我向你保证——”

“我是说，又不是你留下某人独自一个跑到下面轮机室跟Scotty打屁啥的，是吧？毕竟，舰上又没有谁醒来的时候会惊讶，因为发现你都懒得等到说早上好，或者待会儿见，要不一起吃早餐怎么样，或者——”

“舰章，我一定要道歉。你不能因为完全是我的责任而对Spock先生吼。出了点小问题，所以我呼叫了你的舱室，Spock先生说他在那儿看看经过小蜘蛛事故你是不是还好，然后可以替你来，不必叫醒你。”

Kirk眨了眨眼睛。“噢，”他喏喏道。“我知道了。”

“我跟你的瓦肯人基本上完事了，如果你想他回去的话。”

“是的，舰长。我将回到你的舱室。非常。迅速的。”

Kirk吞咽了一下。“噢，啊，不用了，我没事！”他故作明快的说。“只是一点小误会。别太麻烦又跑回这来。”

“去你的舱室里对我来说不是麻烦，舰长。”

Kirk小抖了一下然后切断了通话。是时候刷新一下从舱室出发去舰桥的最快纪录了。

*****

“你真早，”Uhura审视的说，在Kirk跑过来的时候从舰长椅上起身——不，划掉，他才没有跑，他是在走，该死的，事实上他天煞的是像个见鬼的老大一样踱步走上舰桥。”

“是啊。只是，呃——渴望回到我的女孩身边。”他一屁股坐进舰长椅。“你有想Daddy吗？”他嘀咕着，轻拍扶手。

Uhura咬住嘴唇忍着不笑。“我以为你会把那种枕边话留着对爱荷华小绵羊说呢。”

Kirk用最灿烂的笑容回应她。“偶尔还有威斯康辛奶牛。”

她再也绷不住笑了出来。“那么是不是Spock的轮班也这么早开始？”

Kirk瞪大眼睛。“啥？Spock？为什么你会问我Spock的事？因为我们两之间什么事都没发生，你知道的。神马都没有。我才不会每次都他说什么我做什么。又不是说他可以对我指手画脚，因为我们又没有那种的在一起。但就算我们是我也不会，因为我才是我们感情中的领头犬。友情。我们有一段友情。而我是老大。”他鸡血的指着自己。“领头的。朋友。”

Uhura皱起眉头。“我肯定错过了什么。”

“一个多么奇怪的巧合，舰长。”

Kirk绝壁因为惊讶而石化了。他立得笔直。在他的椅子里。像个老大一样。

Spock坐到他科学官的位置上，他的动作流畅而连贯。他交叉双腿凝视着Kirk，眼里闪烁着些微逗弄。“你有没有意识到我的宠物塞拉兽在他最开始属于我的时候也相信他自己是头领？”

Kirk愤愤的眯起眼睛。“听起来正合我意，”他甜甜的说。“你的塞拉兽骑到你头上，领衔出演。”

Spock眼睛里的神情完全是逗弄了。“也许知道我通过运用恰当的训诫治愈了他的错觉你会觉得很有趣。”

Kirk选择无视因为这些词语从Spock舌头上流泻而出的方式他裤子里发生的任何反应。那条火辣、湿润、外星——Kirk摇醒自己。“那又怎样？你能驯服一只小狗狗，没啥大不了的。证明不了任何事。” 

“舰长。”Uhura看起来一脸疑惑。“塞拉兽并不真是小狗狗。它们跟熊一般大。而且它们还有六英寸长的獠牙。”

Kirk的眼睛再次瞪得老大。他震惊的看着Spock。

Spock不以为意的耸耸肩。“我让我的塞拉兽认识到自己的位置是在三岁的时候。”他说着，就好像是在谈论天气。 

Kirk转回他工作站的速度也许太快了点。“现在，大家归位，让进取号跑起来，可不想一整天站着插科打诨。”

“你知道的，当然，还有17.36分钟才开始——”

“你还有你的尖耳朵照做就行了，指挥官。”

Spock看起来好像他正抹掉脸上的笑容。“当然了，舰长。”

*****

“见鬼的Jim，你为毛在我的医疗湾？”

“不是因为我在躲Spock，这是肯定的！”

“啥？”

“没什么。”Kirk坐到McCoy桌子沿，脸对着坐他椅子上的McCoy。

“我都听说了。你跟Spock一起去？”

“是啊，没错。Spock从不休登岸假好吧。”并且不，Kirk才没有因为登岸假没有Spock而生闷气。他为毛想要跟Spock一起休假？那只会倒置他背朝下躺着，腿圈在Spock腰上，被无法言喻的心灵快感冲击的同时被操到——“那你呢？”他赶紧说，把思维从一条路走到黑的邪路上拉回来。“今晚在阿格利亚二号的假期有啥大计划吗？”

“喝喝白兰地。跟女人搭讪。被拒绝。一切如常。”

“很好，”Kirk赞道。“我会跟你一样。”

McCoy不置可否的哼了一声。“得了吧，孩子。如果你没真的被拒绝过（bit you on the ass）不可能知道那种滋味的。”

“这不是真的。Uhura不会跟我睡，而我很乐意让她咬我的屁股。”

“Uhura不算数。她只跟个高，黑发，尖耳朵睡。

“也不是真的。她和Spock从没睡过。他完全是个雏儿直到——”Kirk猛的闭上自己的大肥嘴。

“噢？”McCoy倒进椅背。“直到什么时候？”

“……直到他失去童贞，我猜。”

“真可爱。”McCoy给了他一个暗示他觉得他们的对话突然变得非常有趣的眼神。“你貌似对Spock失去童贞的事了解得一清二楚嘛。”

“我保证我不知道你是什么意思，”Kirk说，大概有点太一本正经了。

“你对着我睁眼说瞎话的时候奇怪的可爱。”McCoy直起身，在Kirk搭着的腿右边抽屉里东翻西找。

Kirk定定的看了他一下。“Bones？”

“啥？”

“我们的友情里我是主导的那个，对吧？”

“你的小心灵就祈祷吧。”McCoy站起来拍了拍他的脑袋。“差得远呢，亲爱的。”

Kirk瞪着他。“你刚刚失去了你的登岸假同伴，自作聪明的家伙。”

“你认为这是个惩罚？我都已经要跟Scotty一起了，而只要你加入我们，你那漂亮脸蛋儿就会把所有的妞都偷走。如果我们想带着你一起，那我们就还得拉上Spock来让你安分。”

Kirk噎了口气。“Et tu, Brute***?”他愤愤的说，然后怒气冲冲冲出了房间。

“这次我又错过了啥？”

*****  
*****

登岸假有各种high点，但Kirk觉得，今晚的胜者是Spock从来不休。因为他根本不想念Spock。一丁点儿都没有。真的。事实上，Kirk正期待着独自遨游阿格利亚二号而不用担心被偏执的瓦肯万年攻扑倒。

还是有，当然，些许与他的心沟通不良地方，就是它把Spock的缺席当成是件坏事。并且跟他的小弟弟也有点误会，它反而在担心有什么可插的。但Kirk很肯定事情总会有解决之道。

也许得用上过多酒精。还有他的右手。通过Spock再次把他钉在床上操到脑子一团浆糊的不恰当幻想来解决。

Kirk发出受不了自己的呻吟。登岸假才开始五分钟他就已经开始为Spock伤春悲秋了。还有他的小弟弟。决定他得尽快把那些想法喝出自己的脑袋，他冲进了最近的酒吧。他走向吧台，手肘搁到台面上，凑上前。酒保立刻注意到了他。“来点什么，甜心。”

“罗慕伦麦酒，谢谢。”

他刚拿到那杯酒就感到一只毛茸茸的爪子搭上吧台上他空着的那只手。他转头惊讶的发现自己成为了一个凯天人金色眼眸凝视的目标，毛茸茸的猫耳朵朝向Kirk。“我交配的时候会发出最棒的喵叫，”他郑重的说，胡须抖动。“别人跟我说几英里外都能听到我的嗥叫。余音不绝。”

“呃，”Kirk礼貌的回答。“……恭喜？”

那凯天人又靠近了一步，他的尾巴前后摇动。“我想把你单独带到别人的玄关。”他一只爪子抚过Kirk迷惑的脸。“也许把你带进月光里，凌晨两点，一个熟睡的陌生人窗下。”他诱惑的凑近。“用我们的嗥叫唤醒整个街区。”

一个让人安心的坚实身影突然出现在Kirk身边。“立刻把你的手从Kirk舰长身上拿开。”

“Spock，”Kirk喊道，他愚蠢的心——和更愚蠢的小弟弟——都松了口气。

那个凯天人立刻退后。“你是James Kirk舰长？但你这么年轻——我是说这么可爱——我的意思是——”他在Spock冷冽的目光下闭上了嘴。他毛茸茸的耳朵因尴尬而抖动，而且还紧张的开始绕尾巴。

“你有任何合理或者官方的事务需要Kirk舰长参与吗？”Spock的声音异乎寻常的严厉。“或者你只是要把骚扰他作为这辈子犯的最后一个错误。”

Kirk眉毛飞起。只有Spock可以让一个威胁这么火辣。他稍稍换了个姿势，很努力的在凯天人的猫眼注视下不让裤子里突然出现的隆起引起注意。“呃——”

Spock意图明显的靠近Kirk。“我肯定有别的地方需要你。”

“我——呃——是的。我还有——事。”

“很好。”

凯天人溜走了，耳朵耷拉着而尾巴还紧攒在爪子里。

“你是有史以来最赞的大副。”Spock出现在这儿，像个恶棍一样恐吓、那么妥贴的穿着他黑色瓦肯样式和平主义者袍子，让Kirk不可思议的高兴。“想加个薪吗？”

Spock转向他，认真的考虑那个问题。“一个符合逻辑的提议。你是个非常称职的指挥官，但你的年轻和吸引力让你成为了一个热门目标。因此我相当肯定我是唯一一个职责包括从你的潜在追求者手中营救你的大副，加薪看起来是公平的报酬。”

“嘿！”Kirk指着Spock。“这么说可让我很生气。摆开那不说，你在这干嘛？你从不休登岸假！”

“我想见到你。”

噢。Kirk喜欢这个回答。他玩了会他的杯子，不想承认他也想见Spock。“工作的事，哈？一晚都不能离开你的舰长？”

“尽管那不是我的主要动机，但也是正确的。”Spock深褐色的眼睛温暖的看着Kirk惶惶不安。“你会在酒吧点一杯饮品而不吸引到复数性行为邀请的统计学可能性令人不安的低。而依照我们的惯例，我的大副职责包括保护你免于好色外星人难以应付的注意。”

Kirk抿了口酒以掩饰他脸颊微微的红晕。“噢，可不是嘛，”他讽刺的说。“我怎么可能对付过好色外星人难缠的注意呢？”

Spock嘴唇的末端抬起。“对于那个凯天人来说你似乎是个损失。也许你太天真都不能完全意识到自己让人震惊的跨种族的吸引力。”

Kirk做了个鬼脸。“感觉你让我听起来像什么无知漂亮男孩，”他说，又抿了口。

Spock用亲密的方式凑近，这让Kirk皮肤震颤。“McCoy医生也许会说如果鞋子有合适的尺码，你应该，也许，考虑用这种方法装饰你的跖骨。”

Kirk几乎被他的麦酒呛到。

*****

Kirk喝完啤酒，然后觉得他想离开酒吧区，享受外面温暖夜晚的空气。Spock跟上了他，在他们一起穿过阿格利亚街道时走在他身侧。这样的陪伴非常欢迎，但Kirk内心里有一部分感到些许内疚。

“Spock，这是你自任务开始以来的第一个登岸假，”他说道。在他们顺着街道散步时，月光和城市的灯光照亮了他们的道路。“你应该去给自己找点乐子。”

“你认为比起跟你在一起，还有哪儿我会更想去?”Spock好奇的问。

噢。这真贴心。Kirk害羞的低下头。“谢了，但你不用给我戴高帽子。你值得一个假期。我不需要保姆。”

“以往的经验表明情况相反。”

Kirk邪恶的扫了他一眼。“搞笑。”

“我不是在试图幽默。我准备好胜任你需要我的任何能力，舰长。”

Kirk突然感到有点热。显然这句话不应该听起来这么——这么色情？他转身走上一条通向某个城市公园的小路，用没心没肺的玩笑掩饰自己的冲动。“相信我，即便你也没准备好成为Jim Kirk的保姆。”

Spock挑起一边眉毛。“你质疑我胜任一个保姆的能力？”

当然Spock会当真。Kirk忍不住闪给他一个得意洋洋的笑容，在他们走上公园里灌木间的泥土小径时手插在口袋里。这儿的植被更茂盛，挡住了部分月光，而夜晚的空气带着花香。“让我们这样说，当我是个孩子的时候，那个工作让好些不幸的年轻人生命都灰暗了。”

“我明白了。你错误的相信你做出不当行为的能力超越了我能控制的范围。”

Kirk摇晃了一下，只是一点点。下去小子，他对自己的小弟弟说。“你真的以为当时能搞定我？”

“如果在我们还小的时候我被赋予这项工作，你会发现我是个既严格又有能力的监护者。”

Spock作为他保姆的想象——Kirk试图暗自调整他突然变得太紧的裤子。“我们年龄上太接近。你绝不会被雇用，”他说，小路已经领着他们穿过树林来到了一个小池塘边。月光从水面上反射过来，空气中充满树叶间沙沙的微风。

“我比你大三岁，而且是个瓦肯人，”Spock说，在一旁能俯瞰整个池塘的木长椅上坐下。“被雇用成为你的监护者并不是不可能。”

Kirk仍然站着，这对话让他紧绷得坐不住。“那行，好吧，”他说。“我跟你玩。”

Spock扬起一条眉毛。“我没有意识到我在玩。”

Kirk抑制住颤抖。“就算你是我的保姆，”他说。“我也会让你尖叫着跑掉。”

“你是错误的。”

“我当时可是真的捣蛋鬼，Spock。”

“当时，舰长？我不认为过去式用在这里合适。”

“我们两今晚是在演喜剧哦，”Kirk由着性子说。“你知道吗？我那时对你干啥都是你自己活该。”

Spock靠在椅背上，眼睛里该死的闪烁着笑意的打量着Kirk。“如果你那时候试图在我面前行为不当，我只要惩罚你就行了。” 

Kirk猛吸了口气。他的手在口袋里握紧，庆幸他涨红的脸蛋在月光下肯定不会被看到。见鬼，为毛他有这么奇怪的爱好啊？为啥即便是Spock惩罚他的想法都能让他的弟弟升半旗？“我觉得瓦肯人连惩罚是什么都不知道，”他有些傲慢的说。

“这对瓦肯孩子来说几乎不需要，确实，”Spock说。“但你不是个瓦肯孩子。我可以做逻辑上必要的措施来矫正你的行为。”

“比如呢？”Kirk很酷的回道，决定跟上Spock水准的不为所动。如果Spock可以好像这不火辣一样谈论这个，那他该死的也可以。“如果我藏起来呢？我以前总这么干。我们有个巨大的农场；很多只有我知道的秘密角落。我的监护者们在我藏起来以后总以为他们把我弄丢了。其中的一个甚至叫了警察。我用这个办法让三个人辞了职。”

“我的心灵感应力让你不可能从我这儿藏起来，”Spock指出。“我可以扫描你的思维来找到你。”

“你——那是作弊。”

“那藏起来不让你的监护者发现就是公平的吗？”

Kirk在胸前叉起双手，拒绝回答。

“无论如何，我能找到你，”Spock平淡的说。“而对于躲藏，符合逻辑的惩罚应该是让你体验我认为叫时间到的情形，也就是我无时不刻的跟在能看到你的地方。”

“行啊，那好。”Kirk低头瞪着Spock。“我爬上谷仓顶让四个不同的保姆被炒掉。那里一点都不安全；三层楼高，上面是腐朽的木瓦。我不允许到那上面去，而我妈炒掉了每个无法阻止我去那儿的。如果我决定要爬上那个屋顶你就惨了。”

“完全不会。我会跟着你爬上去，而我更强壮，这样就可以抓住你把你扛下来。”他用严肃的目光审视着Kirk。“但出于这种目的让自己身处险境会让你受到更严厉的惩罚。”

Kirk突然感到有些呼吸不畅。“为啥？”

“因为我无法忍受伤害即将发生在你身上的的想法，尤其是当你被托付给我照顾的时候。”Spock眼中的一些东西暗示着他不是在说假设中的童年Kirk了。“我很抱歉的说，我肯定会打你的屁股。”

Kirk的眼睛微微睁大。“绝——不可能，”他争锋相对的说。“我和平主义者瓦肯人才不会那么做呢。”

“今晚你的记忆力让人惊讶的短暂，Jim。”

Kirk屏住呼吸。昨天晚上他们一起的情形潮水般涌现，气氛陡然一变，变得充满火花和张力。Kirk身体颤抖；他发誓感觉到了昨晚上被扇那两巴掌的响声。并且当意识到他并不真的排斥被抽打更多的时候他想抽他见鬼的自己。

Spock的眼睛在昏暗的光线中是完全的黑色。他摊开他的手臂，沿着公园长椅的椅背。“也许就算是现在，当你不负责任的让自己身处险境时仍然应得你监护者那样的惩罚。” 

Kirk的眼睛再次睁大。“那么，你并不真是我的监护者太好了，就这样，”他说，尽管因为某些原因他紧张的后退了一步。

“正相反。我相信作为你的大副这是成立的，我从很多方面满足了你的需求。包括当保姆。”

“我们只是在玩游戏。”

“我不认为我们只是玩游戏。”

Kirk又后退一步。“是啊，好吧，现在我长大了，我从不不负责任的让自己冒险。这结了吧。”

“Jim。”Spock的瞳色貌似更深了。“你今晚已经这么做了。”

“啥？”Kirk停下正要退后的步子。“怎么做到的？”他咬着牙问。

“你在充分认识到他放肆的意图和你自己的弱点的情况下允许一个危险的外星人把你带到隐蔽的地方，而没有告诉任何人你的行踪。”

Kirk下巴掉了。“啥——你——不公平，Spock，这完全不公平。”他指着Spock。“你不是个危险的外星人。”

Spock充满耐心的打量着他。

“好吧，也许你是，有时候，只有一点点。但你不是真的有任何那些放肆的意图啥的，对吧？”

Spock挑起他的眉毛。

“噢，好吧，那么，也许你有。但并不是说你真的要在这个公开场合实现它们。”Kirk吞咽了一下。“对吧？”

Spock抬起头转向一边。“你完全不正确的时候不合逻辑的可爱。”

“操蛋的。”

Kirk试着溜走，但Spock已经预料到了，而且比Kirk快太多。他的手嗖的伸过去抓住Kirk的手腕，在他跑掉之前逮住了他。“你觉得你能去哪呢，舰长？”他的眼睛愉快的闪烁着；就像只抓住老鼠的猫。

Kirk蹬着腿无用的挣扎着。“你个狡诈的瓦肯人。可爱的东西不是让你觉得这么——这么有支配欲的！”

“我没有变得有支配欲。”Spock停顿了一下。“还没。”

“还没？”Kirk拼命努力把他的手腕挣了出来。“那你怎么描述现在这个样子？”

“职责。”轻轻一拉，Spock把Kirk推向前——让他脸朝下横躺在他大腿上。 

我勒了糟。Spock真的要那么干。瞪大着眼睛，Kirk试着爬下Spock的大腿。但Spock用愚蠢的力度压制着他，而他除了让硬了的小弟弟在Spock坚实的大腿上磨蹭啥也没做到。这也不是完全不受欢迎的成果，但这不是重点。“规章里到底哪里写了大副的职责包括邪恶的打屁股和保姆角色扮演？”

“我的舰长认为星舰规章对特别情况例外。”

“你——”

Spock把他的头按下去，贴近地面。“你应该更在乎自己的安全。当你贸然跟一个外星人去隐蔽的地方时你都意识不到你身处的危险吗？”

Kirk在Spock钢铁般的钳制下猛烈挣扎。“你个混蛋；你不敢相信你居然板着脸说完了这些。”

他能听出Spock声音里的逗弄。“你将会，一定的，被有效的惩罚。这之后，我将对你的身体实施所有我的放肆意图。”

“刚你是在说你要打我屁股然后操我吗？”Spock，我们——操。”他的争辩变成了一声大声的赌咒，因为Spock的手刺痛的一巴掌落在他右边臀瓣上，这让他的小弟弟在裤子里兴奋的一抽。“我们是在一个开放的公园里。”

Spock又是一巴掌，让Kirk在他腿上摇晃，这摩擦激出一波快感冲过Kirk的身体。“我认识到了这个事实。”

“但这是开——嗷，操你的——开放的，任何人都可能路过然后看到我这个样子！”再一下，而Kirk被困住的小弟弟喜悦的悸动；显然完全是因为公开的情境，个叛徒。“Spock，我是认真地！有人会可能会看到。Bones可能会看到！”

“那么也许你下次试图跟一个危险的外星人离开时会记得这一课。”

“嗷~，你真是个混蛋。”Kirk在Spock又一次扇他时憋出一声抽气的喘息。“邪恶，邪恶的外星人。如果你不停下来，我会——操——我会把你关进禁闭室，等我们回到舰上，不要以为我不会这么做。”

“我猜想Pike上将会很高兴阅读该报告。”Spock甩出比之前用力的多的一巴掌；足够用力，即便是穿着仔裤，都能让Kirk扭动。“停止试图逃脱惩罚的举动，Jim。”

Kirk深吸口气，意识到Spock直接把打屁股从游戏模式换成了来真的。就像Spock可以完全看穿他；确切的知道Kirk是如何耍小聪明，并且知道他渴求有某个人不会让他侥幸成功。“你是我有过的最刻薄的保姆，”他说，好奇Spock会不会知道这是不要停的代码。

又一用力的巴掌落在他屁股的曲线上，让Kirk再次扭动。“你只是对一般人来说不寻常。你太聪明太有天分让大部分存在无法把握。我毫不怀疑你总是能扰乱那些被委托照顾你的人。”两下刺痛的抽打让他们所落下的皮肤火辣辣的痛。

Kirk在热潮穿过他的身体时闭上眼睛。他不确定Spock是在讲他的保姆们——还是以前的情人们。他某些不情愿的部分承认两者都有。“而你认为你能？”

“顽固的小塞拉兽。”Spock的声音几乎是挑逗的。“我很享受这个。”又感觉到几次快速的严厉抽打，让Kirk喘息起来，皮肤滚烫、敏感。Spock比起根本不沾边的所谓和平主义者擅长此道太多了。 

Kirk突然意识到他没有再被按住；从某种程度上说，他是停止了挣扎，就只是屈服于被抽打。吓呆了，他滚下Spock的大腿，迅速退后，跑出离Spock几步远的距离。

“哈！”他说，为自己而骄傲。“以为我投降了，是吧你？那么，你错了。我没有。我可以拒绝你还有你的诱惑——呃——监护。”

Spock站起身，他动作镇定自若的样子暗示着他根本不担心Kirk跑掉。完全没有以为有的生气，他的眼睛里满是欣赏和欲望。“多么可爱的反抗企图。”

他朝Kirk走近一步。Kirk再次后退；在公园长椅后面，往树林的方向。“等等，”他说，双手举起成一个我投降的姿势才意识到他刚做了什么。然后不，让他的神经末梢起舞的不是期待。“等等，我不是在试图表现得可爱。”

Spock就是字面描述的踱步向前。“我之前考虑过今晚让你攻。”

“该死，我就是要——等等，之前？那是过去式；为什么是过去式？”

“因为我发现我现在必须回应你的挑战，然后看看我能让你顺从到何种程度。”

“噢，见鬼。”

Kirk突然被一股压倒性的力量拌住，然后他就倒在了地上、Spock臂弯里，Spock身上，被一个火热的瓦肯身躯紧抱着。“你让人无法抗拒。”Spock的呼吸听起来也有些失序。他把Kirk的头拉低深深的吻住他，这是Kirk突然真实的感觉到他不是唯一一个已经硬得像石头的人。

“变态，”他贴着Spock的嘴唇指控道，就在他用他坚硬的小弟弟磨蹭Spock的时候。“打我的屁股让你硬起来了。”

“当然。”Spock的手滑到他的屁股，用力揉捏，让一阵阵快感刷过Kirk的身体。

他吸了口气，在Spock怀里无助的兴奋得头晕目眩。“你承认这点不会脸上挂不住吗？”

“我不是那个否认自己欲望的人。”Spock的手突然伸到他自己袍子的领口，调整系扣。然后他解开它，把长袍从肩膀上扯下来，让他自己只剩下一条星舰短裤。

Kirk目瞪口呆的看着他。“你都——嘿！”

他的话语以一声惊吓的呼喊结束，因为Spock一只手臂锁在他腰上，挺身起来，把他们换了个位置。Kirk变成背朝下——躺在Spock的瓦肯长袍上——一个瓦肯人牢牢卡在他腿间。Spock再次吻上他，他的嘴唇滚烫而热切的贴着Kirk的。

Kirk断开那个吻试着找到自己的呼吸。“就跟野战听起来一样火辣，这是个开放的公园，Spock，然后——”

“任何生物靠近我们半径300米以内我会立刻知道。”

Kirk立刻石化。“神马？”

“我降低了我的感应屏障，可以感觉到他们的思维。”

“你不会五分钟以前打我屁股的时候就这么干了吧，以免有人看到我横躺在你腿上?”

“是什么让你认为我没有？”

Kirk的下巴又掉了。“你——”Kirk试着把Spock推倒。这没用。事实上，他甚至不确定Spock有没有感觉到。他转而拍了Spock后脑勺一巴掌。“不敢相信你让我白担心，你个没良心的混蛋。”

“恭维不会对你有任何好处的，Jim。”他有目的的挪了挪位置，有个几乎全裸的Spock磨蹭着他，Kirk突然忘记了他都在抱怨啥。Spock的手在他们身体相贴的地方动作，很快Kirk的裤子被打开了，他们坚硬的小弟弟隔着各自的内裤紧紧贴在一起。“我现在希望测试一个关于你顺从性的理论。”

Spock突然把他翻了个个，这比Kirk试着这么做可有效多了。Kirk发现自己肚皮贴地，火热的双手渴切的把他的裤子和内裤扯下他屁股的曲线。

“跪起来。”

“你觉得自己那么强壮，你怎么不强迫——我，”Kirk喘着气，因为Spock听进去了他的话，毫不费力的把他的屁股拉了起来。然后滚烫的呼吸喷在他仍然刺痛的臀瓣上让Kirk停下了动作。“等等。你刚刚是在说一个关于顺从性的理论？”

Spock的舌头划过他屁股和大腿相接的那片敏感的肌肤，在它后面留下捕捉夜晚微风的湿润的印记。他温度更高的皮肤和突然降临凉意的反差感觉好得几乎无法承受。“是的。”

一声让人尴尬的淫荡低吟呛出Kirk的喉咙。“不。不不不。不要舔洞洞，Spock！你知道这会让我——”一下戏耍的轻咬让Kirk再次低吟。

“让你这么样？”

“让我——噢，操，”他叫道，一条热辣的舌头用力舔过他的洞口。他变得像雕塑一样一动不动，脸颊贴在Spock隔开地面和他的丝质长袍上。

“确实。”然后两只手分开他，那条舌头毫不扭捏的舔着他，而他只能无助的跪着，因为他的身体在Spock身下变得完全顺从而需索。当Spock的舌面猛擦过他敏感的皮肤，快感的波澜一阵阵辐射过他，偷窃了他的理智，直到他除了还想要更多以外没有任何其他念头。 

一根指尖滑过他的肉环，那么轻柔，几乎是一种折磨。“现在是如此的顺从了。”Spock呢喃道。

Kirk把呜咽埋进Spock长袍揉皱的织物里。“什么？”他头脑一片茫然迷迷糊糊的说，试着在被仔裤卡住的情况下把腿分得更开。

“没什么，小塞拉兽。”Spock没有让他为难，双手捏住他仍然紧绷的臀瓣把他分开，用舌头干他。Kirk哭叫着弓起背，试图给予Spock所有需要或者说渴求的协助。

Kirk听到Spock在他身后咔的一声打开了什么的瓶盖，然后两根湿滑的手指取代了舌头，在他体内滑进滑出。Kirk呜咽着，脸更用力的压进长袍，双腿开始发抖。Spock立刻把他翻了个身，背朝下，把体重从他颤抖的四肢上移开。他把Kirk的膝盖抬起压到胸口时，Kirk迷腾腾的朝透过树枝依稀可见的月亮眨着眼睛。

“你现在这样甜得不可思议。”Spock的声音亲密而温暖，并且柔软的就像Kirk身下的长袍。“烈火变成水流。”一只手摩挲着Kirk脸上的融合点的同时，另一只手的三根手指按进Kirk体内，灵巧的扩张。当他的前列腺被撞击时，又一声呜咽被挤出Kirk的喉咙。他试着看向Spock，但视野因快感而像笼罩在云雾里一样朦胧。Spock只是用他的中指抚过Kirk的脸颊，Kirk便感到自己进一步放松了，如同置身天堂。

当那些手指消失的时候他失望得叫了出来，但同时感觉到Spock在扯掉他的鞋子。Kirk总算是得到些许余裕来把一条腿从仔裤和内裤里抽出来并缠到Spock腰上。Spock在他身上摆好位置，手指维持在Kirk脸上，抚摸着他的额角和脸颊。

Kirk的睫毛在Spock小心的插入他时轻抖起来；这次同样也没有疼痛，只有两具身体完美的结合。他用手臂和腿抱紧Spock，试图让他进入得更深。这从Spock那儿逼出一声低吟，他的头垂在Kirk肩颈相接处，亲吻着那儿泛红的皮肤。当他抽出一些然后再次插入，他们都屏住了呼吸。

Kirk觉得被快感像蝉茧一样裹住；在他的身体几乎感知过载时，Spock的身体沉重而安心的压在他上面。Spock把他调整了角度，这样每一次深入的抽插都能狠狠撞上他的前列腺，而他的小弟弟像三明治一样夹在他们身体中间，Spock屁股的每次挺动它都贴着平坦的腹肌擦过。

远远地，他大脑的某个部分终于想起压在他身上的是个瓦肯人。他抬起头，在Spock嘴唇上印上试探的一吻。然后他转过脸，将他的脸颊贴近Spock的手掌，传达出一个明白无误的邀请。

Spock的眼睛点亮了。抚摸Kirk脸庞的手指突然意图明确起来，之后Kirk感觉自己沉入了无止境的金色深渊，这时快感的波涛将他们同时淹没。

*****

当Kirk终于再次醒来，他发现自己侧着身头靠在Spock胸口依偎着。他抬起头，懒洋洋的眨了眨眼睛。“公园。这是怎——”

“嘘，困倦的塞拉兽。我照顾着你。”Spock一只手抚过Kirk的发丝，然后他顺从的把头又靠了回去。“就像不会让你摔下去一样，我同样再也不会让你的尊严在其他人面前被损害。”

Kirk把他的鼻子埋进Spock暖烘烘的胸口。“你对我来说真好，”他说，打着哈欠。“又暖和又强壮还是感应者。我不会想跟其他人分享你的。”

“不要不合逻辑，”Spock温柔的骂道，更紧的抱住Kirk。“我们当然不分享。”

“嗯呣。”Kirk喜欢不分享Spock这个主意。他舒服的躺在Spock怀里，感觉安全，全身放松。“你让人惊讶的擅长性。对一个处子来说。”

“你让人惊讶的擅长做个甜心。对一个顽皮捣蛋鬼来说。”

Kirk敲了他一下。“友善点。要不我会另找个保姆。”

“你不会。”

他是对的，但Kirk不会告诉他这点。“你是个铁腕保姆，你知道吗。而且大概是有史以来最有攻击性的和平主义者。”

“我们的和平主义是瓦肯人用来对抗天性控制自己的武器的一种。我们的思维必须不断的抑制变成战士的生理冲动。性觉醒会导致我们的头脑短暂失控。”

“嗯呣。”这挺辣的。“那么我好奇如果你被天性驱使完全失控会是什么情况。你可能会上我好几天。”

Spock揉着他的头发。“那大约每七年才会发生一次。”

Kirk在Spock胸口笑了起来。

搞笑的瓦肯人，总是在开玩笑。

……对吧？

~* Finis *~


End file.
